A całym jego towarzystwem cienie
by Kai Shouri
Summary: Fay, braniec księcia Nicolasa i jednocześnie jego prostytutka, wspomina, jak to wszystko się zaczęło.


Patrzył przez maleńkie okno, szerokie zaledwie na dwie dłonie i wysokie na jedną. Ta odrobina światła wpadająca przez otwór ledwo rozjaśniała ciemność panującą w celi. Klitka była tak mała, że gdyby wyciągnął ręce w bok, dotykałby ścian. Kamienną podłogę, zimną i wilgotną, pokrywało kilka garści słomy. Grube mury nie przepuszczały ciepła, ale nie on nie odczuwał chłodu. Był już przyzwyczajony do zimna, twardego klepiska i dusznego powietrza zmieszanego z przykrą wonią fekaliów. W kącie celi był co prawda mały kwadratowy otwór, coś na kształt rynienki, którą nieczystości spływały w dół wieży, ale zapach ciągle unosił się dookoła.

Fay, trzymając się zimnych krat okienka, patrzył smętnie w dół, na dziedziniec, na którym książę Nicolas, doskonale widoczny z powodu swojego kolorowego i bogatego ubrania, oddawał się jednej z jego ulubionych i okrutnych rozrywek – zajeżdżaniu koni na śmierć. Biedne zwierzęta często były odbierane chłopom, gdyż nawet książę uważał, że zabijanie bojowych wierzchowców to zbyt wielkie marnotrawstwo. Nicolas zwykle prowadził nieszczęsnego konia na tor przeszkód, z którymi nie poradziłby sobie żaden zawodowy jeździec i żaden wyszkolony koń. Zwierzęta, zmuszane do karkołomnych skoków i bezlitośnie bite, rzadko przeżywały, a te, którym się to udało, były osobiście dobijane przez księcia. Właśnie teraz, jeden z wychudzonych wiejskich koni, zapewne dręczony wcześniej głodówką i solą, był prowadzony na tor. Krwawa poświata zachodzącego słońca zatrzymała się na sylwetce Nicolasa, wydającego jakieś rozkazy.

Fay wiedział, że to ostatni dzisiaj koń. Zapadał zmierzch, co znaczyło, że już niedługo Nicolas wespnie się tutaj, na sam szczyt wieży, chcący tego co zwykle – seksu. Oczywiście to otrzyma. Fay tylko raz odważył się mu sprzeciwić – zaraz po schwytaniu. W wyniku tego został tak skatowany, że przez przeszło trzy dni nie był w stanie się poruszyć. Ślady miał do dzisiaj. Książę jak zwykle go upokorzy, ciesząc się złośliwie z jego uległości i zapewne potraktuje na odchodnym biczem, by jego braniec wiedział, kto tu jest panem. Może zechce potem wysłuchać pieśni. W kącie celi leżała bowiem zaniedbana lutnia, a także kilka pergaminów. Któregoś bowiem dnia książę odkrył, że jego niewolnik ma całkiem dobry głos (Fay pamiętał, że tego dnia wyjątkowo głośno krzyczał z bólu) i kiedyś przyprowadził jakiegoś starca, by nauczył go grać. Fay przestał się już dziwić, że taki okrutnik jest wrażliwy na piękno muzyki. Chwilami miał wrażenie, że Nicolas ma podwójną naturę szaleńca. W każdym razie jeniec szybko pojął arkana gry i poznał sporo pieśni. Często sam je pisał, wiedząc, że jeśli pieśń przypadnie do gustu księciu, obejdzie się bez bicza, a jeśli się nie spodoba, zostanie ukarany. Na pergaminach były urywki utworu, który pisał poprzedniej nocy, liżąc rany po ciosach pejcza. Obok leżał niemal pusty już kałamarz i pióro, a także ogarek świeczki, którą książę przyniósł ze sobą. Tylko tym Fay mógł się zajmować, nie licząc wyglądania tęsknie przez okno na rozległe stepy królestwa.

Dotknął lekko lewego barku. Gdyby zdjął wyświechtaną i podziurawiona koszulę, mógłby poczuć pod palcami bliznę po wypaleniu. Nosił znak hańby, który nadał mu książę, chcąc mieć pewność, że nawet po ucieczce Fay nie znajdzie sobie miejsca w świecie. Blizna w kształcie litery wskazywała na jego odpychającą profesję. Wiedział, że nikogo by nie obchodziło to, że robił to wbrew swojej woli.

Słońce zaszło, więc Fay usiadł pod ścianą i czekał. Gdy tylko na schodach zadudniły kroki, a ciężka klapa w podłodze podniosła się, wiedział już, że powinien pochylić nisko głowę. Nie mógł spojrzeć w twarz swojemu oprawcy, zostałby ukarany za impertynenckie zachowanie.

-Rozbieraj się – suchy, beznamiętny głos Nicolasa spadł na jego plecy w tej samej chwili co pierwsze uderzenie bicza.

Bez słowa zdjął z siebie ubranie. Świeczka dopaliła się i z cichym sykiem zgasła, zasłaniając wypalony znak hańby i wychudłe, posiniaczone ciało brańca, a także silne bezlitosne ręce, które rzuciły Fayem o posadzkę, zmuszając go do wtulenia głowy w resztki słomy na kamiennej podłodze. Mógł tylko zaciskać zęby.

_Wszystko zaczęło się, gdy miałem szesnaście lat. Na moją rodzinną wioskę najechał książę i jego prywatny oddział. Chcieli się rozerwać. Kobiety i młode dziewczyny zgwałcono i zamordowano, kilka ładniejszych zabrano do domów rozpusty. Mężczyzn i starszych chłopców zabito, podobnie jak niemowlęta. Kilkulatków zabrano, by wychować ich na lojalnych poddanych księcia. Ja również bym zginął wraz z resztą moich rówieśników, gdybym nie wpadł księciu w oko. Skuł mnie w kajdany i z lubieżnym błyskiem w oku zawlókł mnie do zamku. Zamknął mnie w maleńkiej celi na szczycie wieży. Od tamtej pory jestem jego prywatną dziwką. _

_Wiem, że robię się coraz starszy. Nie wiem, ile tu siedzę, pewnie jakieś pięć, sześć lat. Jeszcze trochę i uzna mnie za zbyt starego i przestanę być dla niego atrakcyjny. Wtedy po prostu mnie zabije, a moje miejsce zajmie już jakiś młody nieszczęśnik, którego ciało będzie główną atrakcją każdej nocy. _

_Powtarzając poemat, z którego pamiętam zaledwie dwa wersy, modlę się każdej nocy, by stracił kontrolę nad ręką i podczas tych tortur zadał mi śmiertelny cios. _

A całą jego było obroną - milczenie,

A całym jego były towarzystwem – cienie.

* * *

><p>Znałem go będąc dzieckiem; - był on wtenczas młody,<br>Żywy, dowcipny,wesól i sławny z urody;  
>Był duszą towarzystwa; gdzie się tylko zjawił,<br>Wszystkich opowiadaniem i żartami bawił;  
>Lubił dzieci i często brał mię na kolana,<br>U dzieci miał on tytuł "wesołego pana".  
>Pamiętam włosy jego, - nieraz ręce moje<br>Plątałem w jasnych włosów kędzierzawe zwoje.  
>Wzrok pamiętam, - musiał być wesoły, niewinny,<br>Bo kiedy patrzył na nas, zdawał się dziecinny;  
>I patrząc na nas, wabił nas do swej źrenicy,<br>Patrząc nań, myśleliśmy, ześmy rówiennicy.

Dziady część III, Scena VII


End file.
